A Lovers Voyage
by Chloe04
Summary: Chloe Bocock a friend of Ann Darrow goes along with her on the ship, and somehow ends up finding love. EnglehornOFC
1. Chapter 1

Englehorn Fan fiction (A Lovers Voyage)

By Chloe Jackson

Chloe Bocock walked down the New York leading to hers and her friends apartment.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned around and found her friend Ann Darrow walking towards her with a man following next to her.

"Ann! Whose this?"

"Carl Denham……Film Director" The man answered her, holding out his hand.

"Chloe Bocock" She smiled back at him, shaking his hand.

"Chloe pack your bags. I've been offered a part in a film, that's been made in Singapore. We're leaving straight away!" Ann smiled excitedly at her.

Chloe grinned back.

"Ann that's amazing! Just one thing I don't understand….Why am I joining you?" Chloe asked, as the 3 of them now continued walking towards there apartment.

"Simple. I don't want to go to Singapore on my own. You're my best friend….Why shouldn't you come?" Ann grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I am packing my bags then. If that's alright with you Mr. Denham?" Chloe smiled at the film director.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Now ladies I'm really sorry, but I must rush you, we are on a extremely tight schedule" Carl rushed them down the street, and into there apartment.

Within half an hour, Carl, Ann and Chloe arrived at the port ready to set sail for Singapore.

"Is this the moving picture ship?" Ann asked looking at a huge ship waiting to leave in front of them.

"Er no, its actually this one here ' Carl Denham lead them over to a much smaller ship that looked a lot more shabby than the huge liner ship before.

'Don't let appearances deceive you, its much more spacious on-board" Carl told them both, then left to talk to a man.

"This is going to be a uncomfortable journey" Chloe sighed at Ann and looked at the boat.

"Ann you sure you should be doing this?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Chloe don't worry, Jack Driscoll is writing the film" Ann smiled back at her.

As Ann smiled at her Chloe noticed a man, a very handsome man who also looked like the captain of the ship, start to walk over to them both.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Captain Englehorn and this is my ship. Your names are?" He asked in a accent that Chloe recognised as German.

"Ann Darrow"

"Chloe Bocock, friend of the star" She smiled at him warmly.

The captain lingered looking at Chloe a little and then looked at the both of them.

"Are you ready for this voyage?" He asked them both, Chloe frowned whilst Ann answered.

"Yea" Ann confidently answered.

"Not every women would take such a risk"

Chloe continued frowning, and was about to speak until Carl Denham pushed his assistant Preston over towards them.

"Let me show you both to your rooms, here let me take your bags for you, follow me please" He quickly said to them both taking there bags of them.

Chloe lingered a little while in front of Englehorn contemplating whether or not to ask what he meant with what he had just said, but her feet got the better of her and she began following Ann. Once Chloe turned, she saw Ann hesitating about whether or not to go on the boat, as Chloe walked over to Ann, Ann began slowly walking on the boat.

"You ok?" Chloe asked from behind Ann.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not been on a boat in a while that's all" Ann lied to her friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what's wrong" She said quietly to herself as they now stood foot on the boat.

"If you'll follow me ladies then I can quickly show you where your going to be staying. Now Miss Darrow I'll show you where you are staying first, as for you Miss Bocock I don't actually know where you are staying yet, because Carl didn't let any of us know that we had another joining us. I am sorry" Preston explained as they made there way down the tiny packed corridor.

"Ok, that's fine I suppose" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think that the Captain is going to find somewhere for you to stay' Preston told her as he began opening a door to a room.

'Here we are Miss Darrow. Sorry its so small but all the rooms on this ship are all the same size" Preston put her bags down on the floor and then looked at Chloe.

"If you stay here, the captain will be down shortly to show you to where you are staying" And with that Preston left them both, standing in the small room.

"Well, like I said this is going to be comfy!" Chloe smiled at Ann.

"Oh what are we gonna do……This room is tiny. Its going to get boring after a week" Ann moaned sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know. I think it's going to be fun!" Chloe smiled to herself thinking how good-looking she thought the captain was.

"I know why your saying that Chloe. I saw the way that the Captain looked at you. What's his name? Englehorn. Now that's not an American name and his accent certainly isn't" Ann grinned at her friend.

"He's German" Chloe quietly said.

"Where your from….Except you chose to loose your accent and change your surname" Ann said to her, looking around in her bag.

"Yeah well, I needed a change……Ann what are you doing?" Chloe asked frowning.

"I've got to look nice for my meeting with Jack Driscoll"

"Honestly Ann! You don't even know if he's staying on the ship! He might have been long gone now!" She replied to her friend, whilst looking out of the window.

"Well, a girl can hope!" Ann grinned.

"We're moving……There's no turning back now" Chloe softly said.

"You could always jump over board?" She heard a male voice behind her.

Chloe turned around and saw Captain Englehorn standing in the doorway.

"I'd rather stay on board thank you" She answered grimly.

"That's your choice. Now I'll show you to my room" Englehorn said picking up her bags.

"Excuse me?"

"That's where your staying. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get a move on" He simply said and then turned and began walking down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe reached Englehorn and quickly kept up her pace as he was walking very fast. "Where are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I'll sleep where I find room" Englehorn once again simply answered.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if I didn't sleep in your room. You're the captain you need to sleep in there" Chloe told him.

Englehorn stopped where he was, causing Chloe to bang into the back of him.

"The only other place where you could sleep in is the cages where we keep animals. But there is another person stopping down there as well. But its your own choice. I would prefer you to stop in my room, that way I know that you would be in a safe enclosure" He explained to her.

Chloe smiled.

"Well, how about I stop in the cages tonight and then I decided tomorrow where I want to stay?" Chloe grinned.

Englehorn looked at her and then a small smile came onto his face.

"Deal" Then he carried on walking.

Chloe smiled to herself and then followed after him.

"By the way….Whose staying down there?" She asked him, almost running to keep up.

"The writer of the film. Jack Driscoll"

Chloe looked around the cage that she had chosen, and laughed. It was just her look, she chose a cage over the captains room. She had been in there for 15 minutes and Englehorn had told her that he would send someone down with spare blankets and pillows to try and make her as comfy as possible. Nobody had turned up yet, and she had not seen Jack Driscoll yet either. Chloe sighed and decided to look around the other cages.

Just as she was about to come out of her cage the ship moved suddenly causing her to fall forward and out of the cage, and land onto of somebody. She banged her head on something sharp first and then opened her eyes slowly.

She found a pair of green/blue eyes worriedly looking into hers.

"Oh God! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?" The man was asking her whilst pulling her up.

"Yeah, I can hear you! Arg! Jeez, my head!' Chloe put her hand to where it hurt the most, and then pulled it away at the pain.

'Oh great I'm bleeding!"

"Oh God! No! Hold on, I'll go and find the captain. No wait, I can't leave you on your own, you might pass out and bang your head again. Right, come on. Stand up. I'm going to have to carry you!" He now calmly told her, helping her stand up.

"I cant stand up I feel like I'm going to pass out!" Chloe whispered, whilst been pulled up by him.

"No no! Come on, keep your eyes open!" He told her whilst picking her up bridal style.

He began making his way through the corridors trying to remember his way up to where he knew the captain would be. After a quick run with Chloe in his arms, he ran into a room with her. Where Englehorn, Carl, Preston and a few other men were sitting.

"Captain! She fell! She's banged her head on something, and she's bleeding!" He quickly told Englehorn setting her down on the table.

Englehorn quickly rushed up.

"How long ago was this Jimmy?"

"Err, a few minutes ago…..Is she gonna be ok? Is she still awake?" Jimmy asked, whilst Englehorn looked at her head

"Its not a deep cut, but bad enough to bleed. She'll be fine, but she needs to be kept awake. Get me some water and a cloth somebody. I'm taking her to my room" Englehorn firmly told the men and then softly picked her up, and carried her into his room.

Gently laying her down on his bed, Jimmy brought a bowl full of cold water and a few bit of cloth.

"Is that alright captain?" He quietly asked.

"That's fine Jimmy. I just feel like its my fault. I shouldn't have let her go down there" Englehorn quietly said whilst wetting a piece of cloth.

"No, she just fell when the ship hit a wave. She'll be fine though. Its not your fault" Jimmy told the captain and then left the room.

"You alright Miss Bocock?" Englehorn asked placing the wet cloth on the place where she had cut herself

"You can call me Chloe you know" She answered smiling slightly.

Englehorn smiled back.

"Very well….Chloe' Despite the pain, Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach from the way he spoke her name, so soft.

'How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" Chloe answered, her eyes closing.

"Hey. Chloe, you can't go to sleep, come on wake up. We can talk all night can't we. Find out a little bit about each other?" Englehorn softly said, taking off his coat and making his self comfy in his chair.

Chloe nodded.

"That would be nice"

Englehorn smiled.

"So, what's your full name, how old are you and where were you born?" He gently asked her whilst cleaning the blood away from her neck and head.

"My full original name is Chloe Antoinette Bernstein. I'm 27 and I'm from Berlin, Germany" Chloe answered, her eyes closed.

Englehorn was shocked when he heard this. She had no German accent.

"You have no accent" He said to her.

"I learned to get rid of it. So I would seem American when I came over here. And changed my name as well" She replied, her eyes fluttering open.

"Why is that?

"I wanted a change. I had a bad life in Germany, and in the other countries I had been in, so when I came to America I just…..became American, and my life has been better" Chloe answered, a sadness to her voice.

Englehorn looked at her, and saw how sad she looked when she spoke of this.

"Which other countries have you been to?" He asked, rinsing out the cloth.

"Err, let me think. I went to Russia first, then Latvia, and Prague, then umm, Venice, Britain and then lastly America"

"You've travelled a lot for someone so young" Englehorn softly replied.

"I left Germany when I was 16" She told him.

Englehorn nodded and bit his lip.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. Its so beautiful back home…I would like to go back one day…Its one of my things to do before I die" She smiled slightly at the end of this.

"Then I'm sure you'll find yourself back there again sometime" He returned her smile.

"How about you? What's your full name? How old are you? And where are you from?"

"Right. My full name is Henrich Luk Englehorn. I am 35 years old, and I am from a little village in Germany. Don't ask me the name of it because I don't even remember" Englehorn answered.

"Henrich. That's a nice name…..May I call you it?" Chloe asked, her eyes now closed.

"You may" He softly replied.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you for this…..Henrich" Chloe warmly told him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, lay next to me. I feel guilty seeing you there sitting in that un-comfy chair" Chloe smiled sleepily at him.

Englehorn hesitated.

"Come on" She grinned at him.

He nodded then took off his boots, and got into the bed pulling the covers around his self.

"Is your head feeling any better?" Englehorn asked Chloe.

"Yes, thank you" Chloe was laid on her side her head resting on her arm as she looked at him.

Englehorn took this as a opportunity to really look at Chloe. She had creamy white skin that looked like nither coldness or warmth would touch it, along with dazzling blue eyes that felt like they looked into your very soul. She had long wavy hair that looked at if it reached up to her breasts. She had a wonderful curvy figure and her breasts looked perfect.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked him, causing him to break out of his day dream.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry was day dreaming" He quickly answered her.

"Its fine" Chloe smiled, and laid on her front.

"I'm not going to be much help f I fall asleep am I?" Englehorn smiled at her as he turned on his side to get a better view of looking at her whilst talking.

"Its fine you fall asleep if you want….I can stay up on my own. I'll just hum or something to keep myself awake" Chloe truthfully replied.

"No no, I said that I would stay awake with you so I'm going to"

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. You'll be a lot better company than myself. What time is it anyway?" She asked, looking around the room.

Englehorn looked at his watch.

"1:00am. I'm not on duty now until the morning" He told her.

"Oh well then you should sleep. I can't keep you up all night when your up early" Chloe said sitting up

"No, I'll be fine. I've been awake for 36 hours straight before going to sleep. I survived that long. I think I'll manage one night" He smiled at her.

Chloe returned the smile.

"I feel a lot better you know. I think I would be fine falling asleep" She sweetly said to him.

Englehorn fully turned to her now.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Your not suppose to fall asleep after having a bad bang on the head" He seriously told her.

"I know I know. But to be honest, I really feel fine. Honestly I've banged my head worse than this, falling asleep and been fine in the morning. And I'm not just saying this because I'm tried. I'm telling you truth!" Chloe now truthfully answered.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you that's all!" Englehorn honestly told Chloe.

"And why is that…….Henrich?" Chloe grinned mischievously to him.

Englehorn stopped and looked at Chloe, realising what he had said. He had near enough told her that he liked her. Which he did, he just didn't want to let her know, he'd done that once, and it really hadn't gone well, she had broken his heart.

"You are a passenger on-board my ship Miss Bocock. I have a certain responsibility of making sure you are safe and healthy" He answered, sitting up in the bed.

Chloe frowned and sat up next to him.

"Miss Bocock? Where'd that come from? I though we were on first name terms?" She said, touching his arm.

Englehorn pulled away from her touch on his arm and started getting out of the bed. Chloe saw that he was going to leave and she took this as a opportunity that she couldn't miss.

She quickly moved around to face the front of him, and came to head view with him. Moving her hands to his cheeks she stared him in the eyes. Seeing no hesitation she leaned her head forward and ever so gently pressed her lips against his placing a small kiss. Pulling away ever so slightly she looked at him again. He looked at her full face and then placed his hands on her hips and now moved his face forward and placed his lips on hers. Chloe returned this and the kiss soon became more passionate. Englehorn's tongue traced her lips and Chloe opened her mouth letting it enter. Moaning into the kiss Englehorn moved Chloe onto the bed so he was now laid on top of her. His hands were roaming all over her body and Chloe was responding to his touch in a way she had never felt before with any of the men she had been with. Chloe now began trying to undo his belt when he pulled away suddenly from her.

"I'm….I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!" He quickly told her, standing up and adjusting his self.

"No no its fine. Its what I wanted!" She honestly answered.

"Don't! Don't say that! I'm your captain, this isn't suppose to happen. I want you to forget this" Englehorn whispered to her.

"I like you! I want this to happen!" She shouted back.

"But it cant Chloe. I'm sorry! Now your stopping in here for the rest of the journey" And with that he left the room leaving Chloe startled.

She looked around the room feeling tears start to bur her eyes.

"Don't cry….." She whispered to herself, and with that she put her head in her hands and cried….For the first time in 2 years

Englehorn left the room, and ran his hands through his hair. He heard Chloe tell herself not to cry and then heard a soft sobbing come from his room. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It broke his heart for him to hear her crying, but he knew it was for the best. If they did get together, and they went back to New York, he would never see her again. Chloe would want to stay in New York and he would go back out onto the sea with his ship and crew. It would be doomed from the beginning, so he knew it would be best like this. He nodded his head and then made it way to the main room where he knew he would get peace and quiet.

The next morning Chloe woke up slightly feeling like a woman who had drunk far to much the night before. She sat up and put her hand to her head then closed her eyes and sighed. She was thinking about the night before, and what had happened between her and Englehorn. Chloe now knew he would most likely try to avoid her all the time, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to keep on speaking to him, and try and get him alone. He needed to know how she felt. Chloe nodded her head and smiled. She was going to tell him how she felt and he was going to have to accept it. She blew out a deep breath and then stood up out of the breath.

"Good morning!" Ann cheerfully said coming into the room.

"Ann! God, you scared me there! How'd you know I was here?" Chloe asked, brushing her hair with her fingers in the mirror.

"One of the crew told me about your little fall last night and brought me to you" She said still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe frowned turning towards her friend.

"Meeting Jack Driscoll today" She dreamily said, sitting on the bed.

"That's why your all dressed up…….That's not your dress is it?" Chloe frowned again, looking at Ann.

"No, its Maureen's but I figured I may as well wear it. It looks alright though doesn't it?" Ann answered looking down at the dress.

"Yes. It suits you" Chloe softly smiled.

"Alright, well come on! Lets go get some breakfast I'm starving!" Ann smiled standing up again.

"I need to change first! I want to look nice as well! And have you brought that red lip stick with you? The one that I always end up wearing?" Chloe asked, as they began walking out of the room and towards the cages where Chloe's bags were.

"Yes. I knew you would be wanting to wear it!" Chloe answer was.

Chloe grinned to herself as they now reached the cages.

"Chloe! You can't stay down here" Ann shouted at her friend.

"No I really don't mind! I've got loads of covers and duvets to keep me comfy!" She reassured her.

"I don't care, your not staying down here" Ann disgustingly replied.

Chloe laughed slightly.

"Because your room is so much better" She quietly said, which she received a slight slap on the arm.

Chloe laughed and pulled out a dress. It was with and fitted perfectly with her figure. It was red and had skinny straps around the top, and frilled out around the bottom that came just above her knees. It was very similar to the yellow dress that Ann was wearing.

"I'll turn around" Ann then turned around, allowing Chloe privacy to get changed.

"I'm done" Chloe said not long after Ann had turned around.

Ann turned back around and found Chloe powdering her face.

"Right can we go and get that lipstick then we are ready to go and have breakfast" Chloe smiled back to her friend.

Ann nodded and began leading the way.

10 minutes later Ann and Chloe walked into the main room, where they found a few people sitting including Carl Denham.

"Ann! Chloe! Come on in! Let me introduce you both to the crew! This is Herb - our camera man"

Ann held out her hand and shook Herb's hand, Chloe just nodded and smiled.

"Delighted to meet you both' Herb looked at Ann.

'And may I say ma'am what a lovely dress"

Ann smiled.

"Oh this old thing, I just threw it on" She replied.

"Isn't that one of Maureen's costumes?" Preston asked.

"What does a girl have to do around here to get some breakfast?" Chloe quickly asked, saving Ann from some embarrassment.

"Lumpy you heard the lady!" Carl shouted to a man who was looking at Chloe whilst still shaving a man, and also smoking a cigarette.

"Fancy some of me……a…..porridge aux walnut?" Lumpy asked in a deep hoarse voice.

Chloe shook her head.

"Err, Ann. I don't believe you've met…." Carl drifted of as Ann stared at a man with his head down and a hat on.

"That's alright Mr. Denham. I know who this is…'

Chloe frowned as Ann walked closer to the man sitting down

'Thrilled to meet you. Its an honour to be apart of this" Ann stared, almost transfixed.

"Well, gee thanks" The man answered sounding quite confused.

"Actually….I'm quite familiar with your work" Ann kindly told him.

This time Carl Denham frowned as well as Chloe.

"Really?" The man answered, raising an eye-brow.

"Yes….And what I most admire. Is the way you have captured the voice of the common people" Ann told him, still looking almost transfixed.

"Well that's my job!" He smiled at her.

"I'm sure you have heard this before Mr. Driscoll, if you don't mind me saying….You don't look at all like your picture"

A man stood behind Chloe turned around at the sound of something in what Ann had said. Chloe looked round at him and recognised who it was straight away. Ann was talking to the wrong person. She stepped forward to tell Ann but the man behind her stopped her with grabbing her hand. Chloe turned and he shook his head then moved in-front of her.

"Excuse me?" The man sitting down once again looked confused.

"Wait a minute! Ann -" Carl was cut of by Ann speaking to him.

"He's so much younger in person'

Then she turned back around to the man sitting down.

'And much better looking"

Carl notices Jack now in the room and tries to stop her.

"Ann! Stop! Stop right there"

"I was afraid you might be one of those self-obsessed literary types. You know the tweedy twerp with his nose in a book and his head up his -" Ann was cut off by Jack slamming his book closed.

Ann stopped speaking and turned, to see the real Jack Driscoll standing in-front of her.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Darrow" He said to her, and then turned and walked out of the room.

Chloe's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop from laughing as Ann looked mortified. Englehorn walked into the room after Jack had left, and found everyone silent or muffling there laughs. Chloe stopped laughing and looked at him, as he stared at her, almost looking like he was looking at her for the first time.

"Come on Ann! Lets go and get some air" She said, as she grabbed Ann's hand and led her out of the room.

"Oh Chloe! What have I done?" Ann almost cried as she leaned against the railings of the ship.

Chloe laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ann! I'm sure the next time you see him, you'll tell him about the one line in the play you love ruined one scene" Chloe continued laughing.

"Its not funny! I'm so embarrassed I'm never going to be able to see him again! I mean what's he going to think of me now! He's never going to want me to play the part now!" She quietly said.

"I think he is! I mean he's got no other option has he!" Chloe smiled at Ann, letting the wind go through her hair.

"They could always get you to play the part!" Ann told her.

"I can't act!" Chloe replied.

"I knew you would say that! And yes you can! That week you were in our show, well lets just say we had never had an audience like that!" Ann smiled at her.

"That wasn't acting it was just jumping around and doing acrobats" Chloe told her.

"Either way you were good!"

"Come on, Carls waving at me, so I guess that means you need to go and film! And don't worry about the Jack Driscoll thing. He'll have forgotten about it! He's a professional" She happily smiled at Ann.

Ann smiled and nodded.

"Right. Don't have to much fun while I'm gone"

"I'll try not to" Chloe grinned.

Ann then walked away and left Chloe standing at the railings. She leaned over the side and once again let the wind blow through her hair.

"Be careful" Chloe heard a male voice from behind her, she turned around and saw Jimmy

"Jimmy isn't it?" Chloe asked.

Jimmy nodded and walked over to her.

"How's your head?" He asked, whilst offering her a apple.

Chloe accepted the apple.

"Its fine thank you. It feels a bit sore, but apart from that all is well" Chloe smiled at him.

"You have a pretty smile" Jimmy told her quite shyly.

Chloe smiled even more.

"Thank you Jimmy. You have a nice kind smile" She truthfully told him.

"Oh me telling you didn't mean you had to tell me" He explained, once again seeming quite shy.

"I know. I just thought I would let you know!" Chloe smiled at him still.

"Jimmy I think you have got a crows nest you need to be in now" They heard the captain tell him.

"Sorry sir, on my way now sir! I'll see you soon Chloe" And with that Jimmy left, leaving Englehorn and Chloe alone.

"Chloe listen please about last night" He started.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know how you feel. It was kind of obvious last night" She softly told him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking slightly confused.

"I know you like me…..Captain. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back would you" Chloe answered, smiling.

Englehorn shook his head.

"I was driven by lust"

"Your telling me you don't like me then?" She asked, her eye-brow raised.

Englehorn paused and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't say that. I just need to tell you that nothing more can happen. I am your captain, it would be in-decent. You'll leave after the journey and forget about me. Whereas I wouldn't want to forget you….Its what always happens" He answered, still not looking at her.

Chloe looked at him, almost in disbelief. Then walked over to him and lifted his head.

"I want us to be together. I understand that we no nothing really about each other, but we have enough time to get to know each other properly" She honestly told him.

Englehorn searched her eyes and saw complete truth been told. Slowly, he leaned his head forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I like your idea…A lot" He now grinned at her.

Chloe sighed slightly and smiled.

"Thank God!" She shouted and then kissed him back, but with even more passion than the last kiss.

Slowly they both pulled away, breathing quite heavily after there extremely passionate kiss, and looked into each others eyes.

"I cant believe this is happening. I didn't think I would even feel like this again" Englehorn softly whispered, his head resting on hers, both of them gazing into each others eyes.

Chloe smiled at him, and nodded her head.

"I've never really felt like this before" Chloe honestly told him.

"You've never been in a relationship?" He asked her, as they now parted, but continued holding hands.

"Yes I have. Many, but none of them have really felt like this before. This one feels…..Different. That is if it is a relationship?" She casually asked, looking away from his eyes.

"I would really like it to be" Englehorn smiled at her.

Chloe smiled back, and looked around at the sea.

"Its beautiful out here. I know why you choose to sail than live on land" She said, whilst Englehorn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know….Chloe…I need to ask you something' He told her.

Chloe turned around a confused look on her face.

'Can we keep this quiet. I don't think the crew would appreciate having a distraction in front of their captain"

Chloe smiled slightly, then nodded.

"That will be fine. Its just going to be really hard for me not to be able to kiss you right here and now" She honestly replied, grinning widely.

Englehorn smiled at her.

"I love your smile. Its lights up your whole face, and makes me want to smile"

Chloe giggled slightly and then looked up to where she saw all of the cast for the film, setting up. She also saw Jack Driscoll up there.

"Well, I'm going to have to leave you now. I need to explain something's to Mr. Driscoll up there" Chloe said, pointing up to where Jack was sitting.

"Okay then. When will I see you again?" He asked, letting go of her waist quickly.

"I could come and see you tonight if you like?" She replied, smiling happily.

"I would like that. But I don't get off the wheel until 11pm. Is that to late?" Englehorn worriedly asked.

Chloe grinned at him slightly.

"11 o clock will be fine Henrich. I'll see you then"

And with a kiss that she discreetly blew at him Chloe smiled and then began walking to the upper decking, where Jack Driscoll was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter Four:.**

"Jack Driscoll?" Jack heard a female voice from behind him.

He turned around and found the woman that he had seen stood in the main room before where Ann Darrow had made a bit of a fool of herself.

"Can I help you?" He asked, a eye-brow raised.

"I'm Chloe Bocock. Ann's friend. I wanted to explain for Ann this morning" Chloe told him, coming over and sitting next to him.

"You don't need to explain anything" He said, closing his book in-front of him.

"Oh but I do. Ann was nervous this morning. She found out you were staying on the ship for the journey and went crazy. Finding the best outfit to wear for when meeting you, the best make-up. She's a massive fan of you Jack. Sorry may I call you Jack?" Chloe smiled at him.

Jack smiled back at Chloe and nodded.

"Honestly. You don't need to explain anything. Ann just thinks of me as a guy with a book up his -"

Chloe cut him off.

"Actually. It was a tweedy twerp with nose in a book and his head up his -"

"Either way! That's all she thinks of me. I mean its not like we have got to talk so it'll be alright" Jack told her, then looking over to where Ann and Charles Baxter were both filming a scene.

"That's not what Ann thinks of you! She thinks very highly of you actually! I think if you spoke to each other, you would both get on"

Jack looked at Chloe, who in return winked at him and then walked away, leaving him in deep thought.

Chloe walked up to the crows nest where she knew Jimmy would be. She was afraid of heights but she felt like going to see him. Gripping hold of the ladder she slowly began making her way to the top. Once at the top, she saw Jimmy looking deeply engrossed in a book.

"Jimmy!" Chloe shrieked.

Jimmy jumped and looked around.

"A little help please!" She shouted, trying to climb onto the top.

Jimmy quickly put his book down and helped Chloe climb on to the crows nest.

"Chloe if the captain or Mr. Hayes find you up here one of us will be getting a big shouting at.

"Oh well! I don't think the Captain or Mr. Hayes scare me!" Chloe grinned at him.

Jimmy smiled cheekily back.

"Are you ok though? The Captain looked like he wanted a serious conversation with you" Jimmy kindly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. He was just asking about my head if it was feeling any better!"

Chloe answered, picking up Jimmy's book.

"It on long term loan from the library" Jimmy quickly tried to explain his self.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Jimmy! By the way, I know how easy it is to steal the books from the library. I think every single book I own is on 'long term loan' " Chloe smiled at him, handing him his book back.

Both of them sat staring out at the ocean for a while before Jimmy finally spoke.

"Do you know where we are heading?" He nervously asked.

"Singapore' Chloe answered quickly.

'Your part of the crew you should know that"

"We're not going to Singapore" Jimmy quickly told her, looking at his hands.

Chloe looked confused.

"What?"

"I heard Mr Denham and Mr Driscoll yesterday. We're heading for this place called………Skull Island" He explained, keeping his voice low.

"Skull Island?" Chloe asked, confused still.

"It has never actually been…..found. There's a map, and apparently Carl Denham has got it. And the Captain has been following it ever since we set sail. We're no where near Singapore" Jimmy solmly explained.

Chloe's face dropped.

"What kind of reputation does….Skull Island…have?" She slowly asked, not liking the name of the island at all.

"Well, apparently a crew found a man floating in some waters. And he told them about this island. Skull Island. He said its got a huge wall going all the way around it, and the island is surrounded by a massive cloud of fog. The wall was built to keep something from leaving. And its suppose to be big" Jimmy told her the story.

Chloe stopped for a while and thought.

"And Carl Denham is planning on taking us all to this Island" She quietly said.

Jimmy nodded.

'That bastard! And he's told everyone that we're going to Singapore!" Chloe angrily said, standing up.

"Chloe, a few of us asked him about it last night. And he's admitted to going to Skull Island' Chloe noticed Jimmy whispered the name of the Island.

'But he's promised us all and the captain a big amount of money after the film has been finished and it's a hit"

"But what if the film isn't a hit! And what if we do find the island and well, lets just say that its owners don't take to kindly to us been there" Chloe shouted but not at been angry at Jimmy. In-fact she was more angry from the fact that Englehorn had not told her.

"I don't think we are going to find the island to be honest. Its never been found apart from the man. And he pronounced mad at the end of it all" Jimmy explained softly.

Chloe nodded, and looked down at the deck.

"I wonder if Ann knows" She quietly said.

"I don't think you should tell her. If Carl doesn't get his movie, we all go to jail" Jimmy once again told her the truth

Chloe quickly looked around at Jimmy, a starled look on her face.

"What do you mean get arrested?!" She shrieked.

"Well, basically the production company that Carl worked for told him he couldn't do the film. So…..He kind of stole the equipment that he needed and left straight away before the police could come and arrest him. Now the ship has been sent a message to turn around and head to where the police will be waiting on a island not that far away. But Englehorn got offered more money, so we're staying on the heading for the island" Jimmy nervously explained.

Chloe looked at him for a moment and then stood up.

"I'm going to kill him" Chloe angrily said, then began making her way down the ladders.

Once at the bottom she looked around in search of Carl, not hearing the shouts of Jimmy telling her she shouldn't do anything.

Hearing Carls laughing further on the upper deck Chloe began making her way up the steps, stomping her feet in anger. On her way up she banged into Jack Driscoll.

"Sorry" She nearly shouted and then began carrying on.

Jack looked confused at how angry Chloe looked and then quickly ran after her, grabbing her arm and then pulling her into a room.

"Get your hands off me" She said quietly, but with a angry tone to it.

"Listen Chloe I know why your angry. Its about the fact that we're not going to Singapore and to this…..Skull Island. If it even exists" Jack told her.

"Yes that's bloody well why I want to speak to him. He's lied! To me, to Ann….Straight to our faces! Now I know what Englehorn meant before" Chloe answered, whispering the last part about Englehorn.

"You don't understand Carl! He will do anything to get his own way. If he wants to make this film, he'd probably let everyone on this ship, not including his cast, die to be able to achieve making the film" Jack lightly spoke to her, afraid if he said one wrong thing to Chloe that she would become even angrier.

"Thanks! That's suppose to make me feel so much better! Me and Ann came on this ship thinking that we were going to Singapore! Not some Island that hasn't even been discovered yet!" She yelled back at him.

"I didn't know that you both didn't know, I thought it was just the crew that weren't allowed to find out" Jack reasoned with her.

Chloe sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

"I cant believe this is happening…..I knew there was something dodgy about Carl Denham from the beginning" She quietly said.

Jack moved his hand from his side and put it on Chloe's back.

"I'm really sorry Miss Bocock" He honestly answered.

Chloe laughed slightly.

"It doesn't matter. Its not your fault is it!"

Jack smiled and pulled Chloe into a friendly hug.

"Everything alright?" Chloe heard a familiar voice from behind them both.

Jack released Chloe and they both turned and saw Englehorn standing in-front of them.

"Everything is fine thank you" Jack replied, his arm still around Chloe's waist.

Chloe nodded her reply.

"Miss Bocock could I have a word with you about your sleeping arrangements?" He politely spoke to her in front of Jack.

"Yeah, that's fine. But I thought we'd already agreed that I am staying in the cages" Chloe asked, moving away slowly from Jacks warm arm around her waist.

"Yeah Captain let her stay like that. I need a bit of company will do me good" Jack grinned at Chloe.

Chloe carried on smiling and then Englehorn breathed in deeply.

"Miss Bocock a word if you will" He smartly said and then walked away, knowing Chloe would follow.

"oh! Right I'll speak to you soon Jack" Chloe told him and then began following her captain.


	5. Chapter 5

.:Chapter Five:.

Chloe began making her way over the deck, rushing to keep up with Englehorn.

"What's wrong? Why are you walking so fast?" Chloe asked, her breathing coming quicker now, as the now stopped at the side of the ship.

"What was going on in there?" Englehorn asked, not looking at Chloe, keeping his eyes on the sea.

Chloe frowned, and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

" Excuse me?" She asked, stunned.

"You heard me Chloe. Why was Mr Driscoll holding you like that?" He asked, refusing to look at Chloe again.

"He was calming me down. And by the way, I know all about Skull Island. Did you really think you could keep it a secret all this time? We would of found out when we got there!" Chloe shouted at him, her voice getting louder and louder.

Englehorn now looked at Chloe, a surprised look on his face.

"How did you find out about that?"

"How could I not find out? After half your crew talked to Karl about it last night! Your taking us to our death by the sounds of things!" Chloe shouted at him.

Englehorn grabbed Chloe's arm, and pulled her close.

"Keep your voice down woman, the last thing I need is my whole crew turning against me!" He now shouted back to her.

"So they should, there captain is a coward. Afraid to stand up to a film director! What kind of man could do something like this? And you lied to me! You stood there, and told me we were going to Singapore! After everything and you couldn't even tell me!" Chloe whispered harshly to him, tears now coming to her eyes.

Englehorn kept hold of Chloe's arm, but looked down at the deck.

"I am sorry for not telling you. But I could not risk it. Karl owes me a lot of money, I need to take him there to get paid" He softly told her, placing his hand on her cheek. Chloe quickly slapped it away, and pulled her arms from his grasp.

"See, what did I say, a coward! You would risk our life for a few thousand dollars; you could get that money anywhere!" Chloe shouted at him, and then walked off quickly back into the ship.

She heard Englehorn follow, and she broke off into a run, she ran down the deck, and into the hallways of the ship. She looked behind to see if she could see him coming, and banged into someone on the way.

"Oh! Ouch!" Chloe now fell on the floor.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Jimmy quickly began helping Chloe up from the floor.

"Jimmy, it's alright" Chloe said, wiping her eyes, and leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jimmy asked concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine Jimmy. I was just talking to the captain. And we really are heading for Skull Island arn't we?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"We are. But don't worry, I'll look after you, I won't let anything hurt you" He boldly told her.

"Thanks Jimmy' Chloe smiled to him.

'Hey, do you have anything to drink around here?' She asked, wiping her face clean once more.

"I got some water"

"No no, I mean, anything stronger. Do you have any alcohol?" Chloe smiled to him, still leaning against the wall.

Jimmy looked around, and then looked at Chloe. How beautiful she looked leaning against the wall, he thought.

"I'll be right back, I'll meet you down in the cages" Jimmy smiled to her.

Chloe nodded, and then went the opposite way to Jimmy, making her way down to the cages.

Chloe quickly made her way to the cages, and checked Jack's cage to see if he was there. He wasn't, he was probably arguing with Karl somewhere. She climbed into her cage, and pulled her covers around her, and tried to forget about some of the things that had happened on the ship. Tonight, she was just going to drink, and be merry. She thought about Jimmy. He must have only been around 18. He was a very sweet boy, and he looked to Hayes like a father. Whilst she was thinking about Jimmy, he turned up holding two bottles of whiskey.

"Will these do?" Jimmy asked, climbing up into the cage.

"Those will do just fine Jimmy. Are you going to stay with me?" Chloe asked, hoping the answer would be yes, she didn't want to drink alone.

"Of course I'll stay. I'm not on shift tonight, I am on an early tomorrow, but I'm in the bird's nest, so I'll be fine" Jimmy smiled to her.

"Well, good. I'm glad you're staying" Chloe smiled back to him, and opened her bottle of whiskey and took a sip.

"You like?" Jimmy asked, also taking a sip, and pulling a slight face.

"It's strong. Just what I need! The more we drink, the better it will taste" Chloe laughed, and continued taking little sips.


End file.
